Pansage Cilana
| location=Unova| prevonum=511| epnum=BW005| epname=Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy!| current=Z Cilanem| enva1=| java1=| }} Pansage Cilan (jap.デントのヤナップ Yanappu Dent) jest pierwszym znanym Pokémonem Cilana. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinku Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy!. Historia thumb|left|200px|Cilan i Pansage w ich grafice Pansage to najlepszy Pokémon Cilana oraz jego pierwszy poznany Pokémon. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy!, gdzie Cilan pokazał go Ashowi, który skanował go na swoim Pokédexie przed walką. Pansage był trzecim i ostatnim przeciwnikiem Asha podczas jego walki o Potrójną Odznakę, jego przeciwnikiem był Oshawott Asha. Jednak Pansage unikał wszystkich jego ataków z łatwością i atakował Oshawotta dość silnymi Nasiennym Pociskiem i Gryzieniem. Po wielu atakach Oshawott wreszcie trafia Pansage'a w powietrzu Wodną Bronią, Pansage postanowił użyć Słonecznego Promienia przez co Oshawott skamieniał ze strachu. Pojawił się znowu w odcinku Potęga Snów! gdzie Oshawott odpycha Słoneczny Promień w Pansage'a i szybko zostaje pokonany przez Oshawotta, zdobywając dla Ash Potrójną Odznakę. Pod koniec odcinka, Pansage rusza z Cilanem w podróż razem z Ashem i Iris. W odcinku Axew w opałach!, Cilan używa Pansage w walce z Axew Iris by pomóc Axew zdobyć doświadczenie bojowe. Nawet, gdy Pansage znacznie obniżył siłę swego ataku (o 20% mniej, zgodnie z rozkazem Cilana), Axew został wyrzucony przez jego ataki. Bitwa skończyła się, gdy Axew używa Gniewu Smoka, ale przypadkowo to spowodowało wielką eksplozję, która zraniła wszystkich w pobliżu. W odcinku Domek dla Dwebble'a!, Pansage został wykorzystany, aby pomóc znaleźć grupę Dwebble za pomocą swojego Tunelu. Został przypadkowo zraniony przez jednego Dwebble, bo starał się mu pomóc. Był trafiony w głowę przez małe odłamki skały. Dwebble przeprosił i powstała przyjaźń pomiędzy dwoma Pokémonami. Później zachorował z powodu urazu głowy i dano mu zioła przygotowane przez Iris. Rano, po tym jak Pansage odzyskuje przytomność, pomagał w odzyskaniu skały Dwebbla. Pansage był bardzo szczęśliwy, gdy Dwebble zdecydował się na podróż z Cilanem i tak mogli kontynuować swoją przyjaźń. W odcinku Zemsta Znawczyni! Pansage walczył przeciwko Sawsbuckowi Burgundy. Cilan wybrał go do walki z Sawsbuck, którą Pansage wygrał po tym ja myli przeciwnika Tunelem, a potem uderzeył silnym Nasiennym Pociskiem i Słonecznym Promieniem atakując oboma atakami naraz pokazując, że Pansage był lepszy wojownik niż Ash i Iris początkowo myśleli. Pansage posiada wysokie umiętności pływackie co było pokazywane w Znawca-Wędkarstwa i rybny pojedynek!. Cilan wykorzystał go w zawodach wędkarskich do walki z dzikim Basculinem na lądzie i w wodzie. Był w stanie pokonać go za pomocą Słonecznego Promienia i dzięki temu Cilan był w stanie go złapać. Jednakże, został wypuszczony. Później Pansage został użyty, aby pomóc powstrzymać Zespół R od kradzieży Pokémonów, które zostały zdobyte przez zawodników Zawodów Wędkarskich. W Zorua w filmie: "Legenda Pokemonowego Rycerza"!, Pansage pojawił się w filmie Luke'a razem z Cilanem, jako główni złoczyńcy w filmie. Później, kiedy Zespół R porwali Zoruę pomógł uratować Zoruę, gdy Cilan zaczął improwizować i stwierdził, że jest Magician i teraz uwolni ją przed złym wpływem Zespołu R. W odcinku Zagubieni w Pieczątkowym Wyścigu!, Pansage współpracował z Tepigiem, gdy Ash i Cilan walczyli z Szefami Metra Ingo i Emmetem. Walcząc z Eelektrossem i Chandelure'em, Pansage korzystał z balustrady na całym polu bitwy, ale w końcu został pokonany. W odcinku W Imię Braterskiej Miłości!, Cilan używał Pansage'a do walki z Pansearem Chili'ego. Podczas bitwy, Pansage ujawnił, że zna Kamienny Grobowiec, którego użył do pokonania swojego przeciwnika. Później, Pansage uspokoił Panseara po tym, jak pokłócił się ze swoim trenerem. Następnie, Pansage, Cilan i inni pomogli Chili'emu i Pansearowi w treningu, a nawet Pansage nauczył Panseara swego najbardziej potężnego ataku - Słonecznego Promienia. W Zatrzymać Gniew Legend! (Część 1), Cilan wezwał Pansage'a, by zatrzymał Tornadusa, gdy Ash, Iris i Lewis pobiegli dalej do sanktuarium Landorusa. Jednak Pansage wkrótce został przezwyciężony przez legendarnego Pokémona, który miał przewagę typu, i został zwrócony do Poké Balla. Następnie w następnym odcinku pomógł uratować trio Kami z rąk Zespołu R, wielokrotnie używając Słonecznego Promienia. W odcinku Cilan Wkracza Do Akcji!, Cilan wezwał Pansage'a do uczestnictwa w symulacji powietrznej bitwy Skyli. Skyla przewidziała, że Pansage nie byłby w stanie pokonać jej Latające Pokémony. Później, Pansage walczył ze Swoobatem Skyli i szybko przegrał. thumb|right|Pansage z Cilanem w anime Pansage był wybranym Pokémonem Cilana na turnieju Kluboeksplozja. Walczył z Gothoritą Flory w odcinku Pora Na Kluboeksplozję! w pierwszej rundzie. Po zderzeniu jego Słonecznego Promienia z Psycho Szokiem Gothority, Pansage był w stanie wygrać bitwę, używając Tunelu w objęciu dymu utworzonego w wyniku uderzenia. W Kluboeksplozja Emocji! Pansage walczył z Sawkiem Stephana w drugiej rundzie, gdzie przegrał i Cilan odpadł z zawodów. W Jostling for the Junior Cup!, Pansage został użyty w pierwszej rundzie Światowego Turnieju Juniorów Pokémon przeciwko Galvantuli Shepherda i wygrał bitwę, więc Cilan awansował do drugiej rundy. Charakter Podobnie jak jego trener, Pansage jest miłym i wesołym Pokémonem. Pansage jest cierpliwy i delikatny podczas walk z bardzo "słabymi" Pokémonami jak z Axew Iris w odcinku Axew w opałach! i z dzikim Venipede w odcinku Atak Venipede. Nie miał problemu z dostosowaniem właściwej siły ataku dla tych Pokémonów. Jest również bardzo wyrozumiały w odcinku Domek dla Dwebble'a! nie miał urazy do Dwebble mimo obrażeń, które mu spowodował i złego stanu jego zdrowia. Może jednak być również bardzo konkurencyjny jak widać to w odcinku Zemsta Znawczyni! kiedy walczył z Sawsbuckiem Burgundy, również szybko myśli jak widać to w odcinku Emolga i nowa Elektro Zmiana!, gdy nagle zaatakował podczas drzemki Minccino Bianci bez żadnego rozkazu. Znane Ataki }}| } color}}| } color dark}}}};" |- | align=center colspan=4 bgcolor= |'Znane ataki' |- | align=center bgcolor= with=25%|'Nazwa ataku' | align=center bgcolor= with=25%|'Po raz pierwszy pokazane' | align=center bgcolor= with=25%|'Podczas użycia' |- | align=center bgcolor=#78C850|Nasienny Pocisk | Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy! |250px |- | align=center bgcolor=#705848|Gryzienie | Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy! |250px |- | align=center bgcolor=#78C850|Słoneczny Promień | Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy! |250px |- | align=center bgcolor=#E0C068|Tunel | Domek dla Dwebble'a! |250px |- | align=center bgcolor= |Kamienny Grobowiec | W Imię Braterskiej Miłości! |250px |} Poziom : Co najmniej 42 W grach Pansage Cilan pojawia się w następujących grach: Pokémon Black i White W mandze Pokémon Adventures thumb|right|Pansage Cilana w [[Pokémon Adventures]] Pansage jest jedynym znanym Pokémonem Cilana w Pokémon Adventures. Przez to, że jest Jego głównym Pokémonem, Pansage pomaga Cilanowi i jego bracią w kuchni. Jest używany w walce o Odznakę w Sali przeciwko Blackowi, Cherenowi i Biance razem z Pansearem Chili'ego i Panpour Cressa. Walczyli przeciw Tep Blacka, Snivy Cherena i Oshawottowi Bianci. Ostatecznie, ich przeciwnicy okazali się silniejsi i Poke-Małpki przegrywają 3:2 po tym ja Pansear Chili'ego zostaje pokonany. Znane Ataki }}| } color}}| } color dark}}}};" |- | align=center colspan=4 bgcolor= |'Znane ataki' |- | align=center bgcolor= with=25%|'Nazwa ataku' | align=center bgcolor= with=25%|'Po raz pierwszy pokazane' | align=center bgcolor= with=25%|'Podczas użycia' |- | align=center bgcolor=#78C850|Dzikie Pnącza | Rozdziały Black & White (Adventures) |200px |} W Pocket Monsters BW manga Cilan również jest właścicielem Pansage w Pocket Monsters BW manga. Kategoria:Pokémony Cilana Kategoria:Pokémony liderów